Loki and The Avengers
by I'vebeenLOKI'Dyetagain
Summary: "You're all the world's greatest heroes, yet you were all too embarrassed to admit you played instruments," Fury sighed, shaking his head. "Huh," Tony said thoughtfully. "A band isn't a bad idea actually." The Avengers all nodded. "But who's going to sing?" Bruce pointed out. Everyone glanced around nervously. "My brother sings," Thor said after a pause. "LOKI SINGS?"
1. Loki does WHAT?

**This is just a random idea that I came up with one day, and I just had to write it! This story is co-written with my younger sister, FrostedFangirl7413. She's awesome! You should check her stories out:D **

**Anyway, neither of us play instruments, and therefore we've obviously never been in a band and we have absolutely no idea what it's like, so forgive us if we get some things wrong! We hope you enjoy nonetheless ^.^  
**

**And just for clarification, all the Avengers are living at Stark Tower, along with Loki, who is paying sentence on Midgard in hopes he will redeem himself.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own The Avengers or Loki or anything! (If we did, Loki would be loved)  
**

* * *

"Here's the paperwork on the Avenger's last mission," Agent Hill said, handing a large stack of papers to Fury. The leader of SHIELD thumbed through them, sighing exasperatedly when he saw that Stark's wasn't included.

"Where's Stark's paperwork?" Fury asked suspiciously.

"He hasn't turned it in. I'm not sure if he's even filled it out yet," Maria answered.

"This is unacceptable for him to keep turning in his papers late!" Fury snapped.

"Actually, he hasn't turned in any of his papers sir. For any of the missions," She added, watching as Fury clenched his jaw angrily.

"I'll talk to him," Fury growled, stalking off towards Tony's lab.

Hearing soft music, he paused outside the door, listening. It sounded like a guitar riff from one of the songs Tony was always listening to. What was the band, ACDC or something? Narrowing his eye, Fury barged into the room.

Tony sat straight up in his chair, quickly jamming something under the desk with his foot.

Ignoring this, Fury barked "You haven't turned in your paperwork Stark."

"Uh, yeah, I was just getting to that. If you could just give me a minute, I'll deliver it to you ASAP," Tony said, getting up and walking over to his suit. Fury watched flabbergasted as Tony suited up, flying over to an unusually high shelf and getting out a huge stack of papers. Turning around Stark accidentally banged his head on the ceiling, causing him to drop the bundle in surprise. The papers separated, fluttering down like moths to land on every available surface, including Fury's head.

"Stark!" Fury cried, taking the paper off his head and glancing at it. It wasn't filled out.

"Woops! My bad," Stark said, landing back on the floor, his suit making the papers beneath him fly back up into the air. "Dummy, sweep all this up will you?" he ordered. Dummy beeped affirmatively and scuttled around the lab collecting the papers.

"Have you filled _any _of these out Stark? There's some here from before the attack on New York!" Fury exclaimed, examining some of the forms he'd grabbed.  
"Uh... that would be a 'no.'" Tony said unconcernedly, as Dummy handed him the stack, whirring happily.

"These are important!" Fury said angrily, bending down to pick up a couple pieces underneath Stark's desk that Dummy had missed.

"Really? You never missed them before today," Tony smirked, taking the Iron Man suit off.

"What is this?" Fury ignored Tony's remark, pulling out a gold and hot rod red electric guitar, which Fury assumed was the source of the music he'd heard.

"Oh, that!" Tony said, waving his hand dismissively. "That's, uh, just a birthday present from Rhodes that he gave me a couple years ago, and I was angry at him at the time so I shoved it under the desk."

"You shoved it under the desk a few years ago?" Fury asked, "Before Stark Tower was built?"

"Uh... yeah?" Tony tried.

Fury ran his along the surface of the guitar, noticing how there wasn't any dust. "Do you play?" He asked, pinning Tony to the wall with his one-eyed gaze. Tony squirmed slightly.

"At one time I attempted to teach myself, but I quickly lost interest." Tony said, a bit too quickly. "So no, I do not play the guitar."

"Right," Fury said slowly. "Well, I'll leave you to fill out all those papers. I want them in by _tomorrow morning. _Got it?"

Tony gulped. "Yes, sir."

As soon as Fury exited the room and was a safe distance away, Tony ran over to the guitar, picking it up and stroking it gently. "Don't worry my baby, I won't let Fury hurt you!"

The huge pile of forms already forgotten, Tony resumed practicing ACDC riffs.

* * *

As Fury walked back, he heard an incessant, fast-paced guitar riff coming from all the air vents, that sounded suspiciously like a song by Dragonforce. It was so fast the notes were starting to make him dizzy. "What _is _that?" He growled.

He pressed the button on the gadget in his hear, speaking over intercom. "Agent Barton. Would you find whatever is making that awful racket in the air vents?"

The guitar playing stopped.

"Uh, what racket?" Hawkeye asked.

"The guitar riff that's playing in the entire mansion through the air vents!"

"...I haven't heard anything."

"What?! You're in the air vents all the time!" Fury snapped, annoyed.

"Is it still playing, sir?"

"No," Fury relented. "But if you don't find whatever was making the noise I'll get the Black Widow to do it."

"No! I'll do it! I'm good, I'm good with the mission!"

Fury heard what must have been Clint scrambling around madly in the air vents. Something banged, and a few guitar notes wafted through the ventilation system.

"What was that?" Fury demanded.

"Nothing! That was nothing! I'll go find your poltergeist now!"

There was some more banging, and suddenly Clint dropped out of the air vent right above Fury.

"Barton?!" Fury exclaimed, as the man almost landed on his head.

Clint was wearing sunglasses and was clutching a black guitar case to his chest.

"I... uh... YOU SAW NOTHING!" Clint yelled as he ran at top speed down the hall.

Fury shook his head and walked off to the gym to see if he could find Natasha, and tell her about how strange Barton was acting.

Coming into the gym, he found Steve finishing off a punching bag. The punching bag flew across the room and nearly crashed into Fury.

"Rogers!" Fury snapped.

"My apologies, sir," Steve said, flushing. "That was not intentional."

"It better not have been," Fury said sternly. "Have you happened to see Natasha?"

"She was in here earlier, but she left a while ago. You might want to try her floor," Steve supplied. "I was actually about to retire to my rooms myself."

Fury nodded, before hurrying off to find Natasha.

As he walked down the corridor, he began to hear the sound of a violin. However it stopped when he was a few feet from the door.

"Romanoff," he said, walking into the room.

She glanced at him, in the middle of putting a violin case in her closet.

"Fury," she acknowledged.

"What are you doing?" Fury asked suspiciously.

"Putting my guns away. I was just cleaning them," She said smoothly, turning around and walking over to him.

"You keep your guns in a violin case?"

"How else do you think I carry them around in public?" Natasha said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course," Fury said. "I just came to talk to you about Barton."  
"What about him?"

"He was acting strange today. There was music and banging in the air vents, and I asked him to investigate it, and then he nearly landed on my head and ran away with a guitar case."

"Oh? And how is that any stranger than normal?" She asked, amused. "He sometimes carries his bow and arrows in there."

"Next you'll be telling me that Steve carries his shield around in a suitcase!" Fury exclaimed.

"He does actually," Natasha deadpanned.

Fury banged his head on the wall. "I'll be talking with him," he muttered, quickly exiting the room.

Natasha smirked at his retreating figure, before retrieving her violin.

* * *

"Rogers!" Fury barked, barging into Steve's quarters.

Steve looked up sharply from where he was sitting on the couch holding a red, white and blue bass guitar, his fingers stilling mid-strum.

"Yes sir?" Steve asked nervously, quickly slipping off the shoulder strap and slipping the instrument under his chair.

Fury paused. "You play bass guitar?"

"Yes," Steve said immediately, "Wait, no! No I don't!" he amended.

Fury eyed him.

"...Maybe?" Steve said weakly.

"Uh huh," Fury said disbelievingly. "Explain yourself."

"It isn't mine!" Steve wailed, nervously stroking his shield for comfort.

Fury's eyes traveled to the shield. "Right, I wanted to ask you about your shield. Do you really carry it around in a suitcase?"

"Yes. Wait, no! No I don't!"

"Do you or do you not?" Fury demanded impatiently.

"...Maybe?"

"Are you Tom?" Fury asked suddenly.

"Tom?" Steve said, perplexed. "Who's Tom? I'm Steve!"

"Just making sure," Fury said. With that he swept out of the room.

Steve watched Fury go, wearing the expression he got whenever Tony was trying to explain how to work a phone. As Fury's footsteps faded away, Steve pulled out his bass guitar from the pathetic hiding place of under his chair and resumed trying to play "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction.

* * *

On his way to the kitchen for some coffee, Fury passed by Banner's lab. Glancing through the glass walls, he saw the scientists fingers skittering across a piano keyboard. Curious, Fury punched in the access code and entered the lab.

"Banner?" he said warily.

Bruce blinked and quickly knocked the piano keyboard back into his desk with his hip, putting his fingers on the computer keyboard instead.

"Did you need something?" Bruce said quickly.

"What's in the top drawer of your desk?" Fury asked.

"Scientific... stuff... why are you interested?" Bruce answered, eying Fury cautiously.

Amidst the scientific papers on Banner's desk Fury spied some music sheets.

"I just..." Fury started. "Need some coffee." With that he turned around and hurried out.

As soon as he was gone Bruce pulled out the drawer and started playing again, smiling as his fingers danced across the keys.

* * *

BANG!

Fury jumped, spilling his coffee on his hand. "Ow!" He yelped. "What was that noise?"

BANG! CRASH! RIIIIINGGGG!

"Jarvis? Where is that noise coming from?" Fury demanded.

"It is coming from the basement, sir." The AI informed him.

BOOM!

"The _basement?_ All the way up here? This is the hundred-and-somethingth story! Who knows how many Tony has anyway..." He snarled, striding towards the elevator and hitting the 'down' button.

The elevator had only gone down a few floors however when it stopped, and Hawkeye and the Black Widow rushed into the elevator with him.

"I am going to make whoever is causing that noise sorry they'd ever been born," Natasha growled.

"Ditto," Clint said, his bow in his hand and his quiver on his back.

BASH! CLANGGGGGG!

They only made it down a few more floors before the elevator stopped again, and Steve joined them with his shield.

"Where is that noise coming from?" he asked them.

"The basement," Fury deadpanned.

"_What?!" _The three Avengers exclaimed.

BANG! BOOM! BOOM! PITTER PATTER PITTER PATTER!

The made it down one floor before the elevator halted again.

"Avengers to arms!" Tony exclaimed wearing his suit with Bruce trailing after him. "To the basement!"

They joined the crowded elevator.

"Oof," Clint muttered as he got pressed into the wall. "You need some bigger elevators, Tony."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony said, waving his hand in his characteristically dismissive way, almost knocking off Bruce's glasses.

BOOM BOOM CHHHH BA BA BOOM BOOM CHHHH!

"Good thing Thor isn't in here too..." Steve said.

The elevator moved unbearably slowly.

"Group hug!" Tony suddenly exclaimed, managing to corner them all and hug them.

"Tony!" Fury barked.

BOOM BADA BOOM BADA BOOM BOOM BANG!

Finally they reached the basement, and they all stormed out of the elevator almost before the doors had finished opening.

They stopped, their mouths dropping open.

Thor had found a drum set among Tony's junk and was happily playing away.

BOOM BOOM CHHHH BA BA BOOM BOOM CHHH! RIIIIINGGG!

"Put down the drum sticks!" Fury ordered.

Thor ceased his drumming.

"Thor!" Fury shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"THIS IS AN AMAZING MOTRAL INSTRUMENT! I DECLARE IT WORTHY OF THE GODS!" Thor exclaimed.

"I really should have gotten rid of that thing years ago," Tony muttered to himself.

"Well Thor, you're not that bad actually," Bruce said. "Just a little _loud." _

"Thank you my friend," Thor grinned.

Fury looked around at all the Avengers. "You know, you should all start a band." He declared.

They stared at him, aghast and terrified.

"What? You all play musical instruments. Thor plays drums, Romanoff plays violin, Banner plays piano, Rogers plays bass, and Barton and Stark both play guitar."

"Clint plays guitar?!" Natasha shrieked, whirling on the archer. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were supposed to be partners!"

"Hey! It's not like you told me you played violin either!" Clint pointed out, raising his arms.

"You're all the world's greatest heroes, yet you were all too embarrassed to admit you played instruments," Fury sighed, shaking his head.

"Huh," Tony said thoughtfully. "A band isn't a bad idea actually."

The Avengers all nodded.

"But who's going to sing?" Bruce pointed out.

Everyone glanced around nervously.

"My brother sings," Thor said after a pause.

"LOKI SINGS?!"

* * *

**Ehehehe, please let us know what you think! **


	2. Yes, yes he does

**Thank you so much to all the wonderful people who have faved, alerted and reviewed! *-* **

**As a reminder, I am writing this story with my sister, FrostedFangirl7413, who is my best friend and my partner in crime :D  
**

**This story is supposed to be humorous, and as a result there might be a bit of OOCness in the characters... basically we're going to be putting them in a bunch of ridiculous situations, and we will be giving them lots of weird quirks and such.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Avengers and Loki, nor do we own the songs we use.  
**

**We hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

The Avengers and Fury gathered on the prisoner level, after an unpleasantly squished elevator ride.

Loki was in the middle of taking a shower, and they could hear his voice through the bathroom door.

"_I see your dirty face_

_hide behind your collar_

_what is done in vain_

_truth is hard to swallow_

_so you pray to god_

_to justify the way_

_you live a lie_

_live a lie_

_live a lie"_

"Damn! He's good!" Tony whispered, awed.

Thor grinned proudly. "He's always liked singing, and he is, as you mortals say, 'damn good'. He would often get teased for it on Asgard though..."

"How could people tease somebody with _that _voice?!" Tony exclaimed.

"_And you take your time_

_and you do your crime_

_well you made your bed_

_I made mine_

_because when I arrive_

_I I'll bring the fire_

_make you come alive_

_I can take you higher_

_what this is forgot_

_I must now remind you_

_let it rock_

_let it rock_

_let it rock" _

Loki's voice lilted through the room, making even Natasha grin appreciatively. Steve's mouth was hanging open.

"_Now the son's disgraced_

_he who knew his father_

_when he cursed his name_

_turned and chased the dollar_

_but it broke his heart_

_so he stuck his middle finger _

_to the world _

_to the world _

_to the world" _

Listening to the lyrics coming from his brother's mouth, Thor frowned, wondering if Loki actually meant some of what he was singing.

"_And you take your time_

_and you stand in line_

_well you'll get what's yours_

_I got mine" _

At the chorus Tony couldn't help himself, and he started singing along.

"_Because when I arrive—" _Loki suddenly stopped singing.

"I I'll bring the fire

make you come alive

I can take you higher

what this is forgot

I must now remind you

let it rock

let it rock

let it—" Tony stopped mid-line, finding everyone staring at him.

The door burst open, and Loki stood there glaring at them, a black towel wrapped around his slender waist. His upper half was bare except for a couple gold manacles around his wrists, that kept him from using his magic.

"Have you idiots never heard of 'privacy?'" He snapped.

"Do all gods have such well-definied abs?" Natasha asked, eying his pale form.

Loki slammed the door in their faces.

"He has to be in the band! He has to be the lead singer!" Tony exclaimed excitedly. "THIS IS SO HAPPENING!"

A few minutes later the door opened and Loki came out, fully clothed in black skinny jeans and a green T-shirt, his long hair once again combed back out of his face.

"YOU ARE IN THE BAND!" Tony shouted, grinning like a maniac. "THIS IS GOING TO BE EPIC!"

Loki raised a dark eyebrow. "And what makes me think I would like to be part of your insignificant mortal band?"

"Technically, we're not all mortal, because your brother's a god," Tony pointed out.

"He is _not_ my brother," Loki retorted. "Thor has told you my true parentage, has he not?"

"He told us you were adopted," Tony said.

"I am a Jotun. A _monster_," Loki hissed, leaning closer.

"I don't care, you have an epic singing voice! You are in the band!" Tony said excitedly.

"I do what I want," Loki sneered imperiously.

"If you join the band I'll bake you crumpets every day!" Tony tried.

"You seriously need to work on your bribing skills," Natasha snorted, rolling her eyes. "That was just pathetic."

"Though it is an amusing offer," Loki pretended to consider the idea. "But considering how many times the kitchen would get blown up in the process, I'll have to pass."

"Please?" Stark begged.

"No," Loki answered.

"_Please?" _

"No."

"Loki," Thor said, looking at his brother with big blue puppy dog eyes, "Please join the band?"

Loki bit his lip. "Fine," he conceded, "But I would like that drink that Stark promised me. He still hasn't kept his word."

Everyone looked at Stark, who shifted nervously.

"How good is your brother at holding his liquor?" Tony asked Thor.

"I do not know. I can't even remember the last he drank," Thor said thoughtfully.

"Alright! Terms accepted," Tony declared. "What alcoholic beverage would the God of Mischief like?"

* * *

"Can you sing something else?" Tony asked eagerly, as Loki sipped his single malt. "What songs do you know?"

"Everything on your iPod," Loki answered lightly.

"So _that's _why I haven't been able to find it!" Tony exclaimed, glaring at the god, who just smirked at him.

"Things do get rather dull on the prisoner level," Loki shrugged. "I need to find some way to entertain myself besides my villainous, evil plans to take over Midgard and the entirety of the human race."

"You what?!" Steve spluttered.

"You seriously need to learn what sarcasm is," Tony said, rolling his eyes at the super soldier.

"But he did it before, he might try again!" Steve said, eying Loki suspiciously.

"Psh," Tony said, "If he was really going to try to take over the Earth he wouldn't _tell _us that."

"Unless he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," Loki pointed out.

"YOU STOLE MY_ PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN_ MOVIES TOO DIDN'T YOU?!" Tony yelled angrily.

"Mayyyybbbbeeeee..." Loki said.

Tony huffed. "Sing SexyBack, and I'll let you keep them."

"Only if I get to keep everything I've stolen from you," Loki bargained.

"Grr... fine." Tony grouched.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Clint smirked.

"_I'm bring sexy back_

_them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think you're special, what's behind your back?_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack," _Loki sang, grinning evilly.

"Take 'em to the bridge!" Tony interjected.

"_Dirty babe_

_you see these shackles," _Loki actually held out the metal cuffs around his wrists, making Tony wince.

"_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way," _

"Take 'em to the chorus! Come here girl," Tony sang.

"_Go 'head, be gone with it."_

"Come to the back,"

"_Go 'head, be gone with it."_

"VIP,"

"_Go 'head, be gone with it."_

"Drinks on me,"

"_Go 'head, be gone with it."  
"_Let me see what you're torquing with," _  
"Go 'head, be gone with it,"  
"_Look at those hips," _  
"Go 'head, be gone with it,"  
"_You make me smile,"_  
"Go 'head, be gone with it,"  
"_Come here child,"_  
"Go 'head, be gone with it,"  
"_And get your sexy on,"_  
"Go 'head, be gone with it,"_

"Get yo' sexy on,"

The rest of the Avengers just stared at them, dumbstruck. Thor started tapping on the counter, his immense strength making the drumming noise echo loudly around the room.

"_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other fuckers don't know how to act_

_come on let me make up for the things you lack_

_'cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast," _Loki continued, as Natasha pulled her violin out of nowhere and started playing along as well. Though the original song didn't have any violin, she made it sound like it should have.

"Take 'em to the bridge!" Tony called, as Dummy handed him his guitar and he started playing.

"_Dirty babe_

_you see these shackles_

_baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_it's just that no one makes me feel this way," _

"Take 'em to the chorus!"

Clint dashed out of the room, returning shortly with his own guitar and taking up the main riff, making Tony glare at him as they caught each other's eye and started having a battle of the guitars.

Midway through the chorus Fury pulled out a tambourine, and joined in.

Snorting, Bruce pulled out his phone and took a picture of the director, promptly posting the photo on Facebook.

"You ready?!" Tony finished, as the instruments faded out to silence.

"Dudes, that was great!" Bruce said, clapping heartily.

Steve fainted.

* * *

**We have warned you, have we not? XD**

**The songs are Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolph, and SexyBack by Justin Timberlake.  
**

**Reviews are the gas in our engines! ^.^ (*Tom Hiddleston fangirl dance*)  
**


	3. And he's blue

**Hey! Sorry about the long wait... life has been pretty busy. But we're back with another chapter!  
**

**We'd like to thank you all so much for your support *-* It means the world to us!  
**

**Again, I'm co-writing this story with my amazing sister, FrostedFangirl7413. If you like Humor and the Avengers (which I'm assuming you do, since you're reading this,) you should check her stories out!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own the Avengers OR the song used in this chapter.  
**

**We hope you enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

Everyone gathered around the super soldier, staring down at his unconscious form.

"I vote we dump a bucket of ice water over his head," Tony offered.

"I know something better," Loki smirked.

"Please don't tell me you stole my foghorn too?!" Tony said, alarmed.

"Well, I did, actually," Loki admitted, "But that's not what I was talking about." Loki formed a huge snowball in his hands and pegged it into Steve's face.

"GAH!" Steve yelped, jerking awake.

"Hey, I designed those cuffs to prevent you from using magic!" Tony panicked. "RED ALERT! SORCERER ON THE LOOSE!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Quit your shouting, mortal. That was not Asgardian magic, and therefore not bound by your infernal invention."

"Would somebody please tell me what's going on?" Steve asked, snow still covering his hair.

"You fainted," Clint snickered. "And then we woke you up!"

"With a snowball," Natasha added.

Steve looked bewildered. "Where did you get a snowball?"

"Jotun magic," Loki supplied. "It's not actually magic though, it's more manipulating the elements. There are some advantages to being a monster."

"Loki, how many times do I have to tell you, you are NOT a monster!" Thor said forcefully, putting a hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki pulled away, glaring at him. "You can tell me as many times as you like, but it doesn't change the truth."

"What is this whole Jotun-Monster business you keep talking about?" Tony asked curiously.

Loki crossed his arms and glared at him silently, refusing to speak, while Thor looked down and shuffled his feet nervously.

Natasha considered them thoughtfully.

"Right..." Tony said, "Well, how about Bruce plays us a song!"

"What?" Bruce said, caught off guard.

"You didn't join in the last song we played, so now you have to play one!" Tony exclaimed.

"I don't have a piano," Bruce pointed out.

"Not to worry—I have a piano!" Tony said excitedly, clapping his hands. "JARVIS!"

"Yes, Sir."

"Has it arrived yet?" Tony asked.

"It will be at your current level in a moment," The AI answered.

At that instant, the elevator doors opened, revealing a large grand piano.

"How did you get that in there?!" Steve wondered aloud.

"Technology is amazing, Stevie," Tony said, clapping the man on the back.

"Forget how he got it _in," _Clint said, "How are we going to get it _out?"_

"Easy. We have six-foot-four god with freaking big muscles. He'll get it out for us!"

Everyone turned to look at Thor.

"Right. Where do you wish it, friend Stark?" Thor asked, walking over to the elevator and picking up the piano easily.

"Oh, just set it down in the middle of the room," Tony said, waving his hand at the floor.

Thor obliged, dropping it on the floor with a loud _thunk. _

"There you are!" Thor said, grinning.

Loki elbowed Tony sharply in the stomach.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Tony yelped, rubbing his side. Loki glared at him.

"Usually when Loki elbows you, it is because you have forgotten your manners," Thor explained.

"Loki, of all people, is the one who is going to be reminding us of our manners?!" Clint exclaimed.

Loki elbowed Tony again, harder this time.

"Ouch! Damn you've got a hard elbow..." Tony trailed off. Loki looked at him warningly.

"Okay, fine! Thank you Thor!"

Loki nodded his head, satisfied, and Clint just stared unbelievingly.

"Why exactly does this surprise you, friend Barton?" Thor asked, bemused.

"Because the dude just tried to take over freaking New York!" Clint said.

"Who cares if Loki reminds people of their manners. Banner, just start playing a song to get these idiots to stop arguing!" Fury said exasperatedly, joining in the conversation.

Bruce nodded, taking deep breaths, before standing at the piano and beginning to play.

As soon as he did, Loki's eyes lit up, and he started singing along.

"_The secret side of me, I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me, the best is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it," _As he sang, Loki smiled darkly, causing everyone to take several steps away from him.

Clint grabbed his guitar and started playing, while Thor drummed on the counter with a pair of chopsticks he'd found.

"_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster _

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster" _Loki looked down at his hand, his expression unreadable.

Realizing something, Tony ran out of the room.

"_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end? _

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster" _

Tony rushed back into the room, handing Steve his bass, and holding a balloon in his other hand.

"_Its hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster!" _Loki widened his eyes, his fingers clawing slightly at his hair as they began to turn to blue.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I—"_

Tony breathed in from the balloon, finishing the line in a growl several decibels lower than his normal voice, "FEEL LIKE A MONSTER"

"_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I've gotta lose control, he something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster," _The blue crept steadily up Loki's arms and across his torso and his face. As it passed over his eyes, they turned a bloody shade of red.

"_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster." _

The song came to an end, and dead silence reigned as everyone stared at Loki. His skin slowly returned to a normal color, starting at his head and fading under his neckline of his shirt, down his arms to the tips of his fingers.

He stared back at everyone, his eyes once more a brilliant shade of green. "I did tell you I was a monster, did I not?"

"...So your true form is blue?" Tony asked.

"What of it?" Bruce said, shrugging. "I turn green." Bruce held out his hand. "Monster buddies?" he asked.

Loki quirked an eyebrow, before smiling slowly, shaking Bruce's offered hand.

* * *

**The song is Monster by Skillet, and we used the Alternate Radio Version, which has the growl-y part, that Tony breathed in the gas to make his voice deeper for. **

**Please review and let us know what you think! ^.^  
**


	4. And he has LOTS of fanmail

**We are SO sorry for the super long wait! O.O But now that my sister and I are on summer vacation, updates will be much more frequent ;) **

**We would love to thank all SO FREAKING MUCH of for all your support! The response to this fic has been absolutely stunning *-* **

**And I would especially love to thank Misty Blue for all her reviews! ^.^ I honestly can't say how much it means to me! **

**And without further ado, enjoy the chapter ;D**

* * *

"Hey!" Tony said indignantly, "I thought we were science buddies!"

"We still are," Bruce said, looking at Tony in confusion.

Tony huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright... now Stevie needs to play us something!"

"No," Steve shook his head quickly, taking a few steps back.

"Why not?" Tony prodded.

"Because I don't know any songs!"

"I heard you playing What Makes You Beautiful," Fury accused.

Steve blushed. "Well... that's actually the only new song I've learned..."

"Play it!" Clint whooped, snickering slightly. Out of all the songs Steve could have chosen...

"I am not singing that song," Loki declared, leaning back against the wall.

"Oh come on! Your fangirls would love it!" Tony exclaimed.

"Fangirls?" Loki asked in confusion.

"Yep, fangirls!" Tony affirmed, "Do you have any idea how many letters they've sent here since you've been staying?"

"I haven't been getting them," Loki said coolly.

"Wait a second. I'll be right back," Tony said, dashing out of the room.

Everyone stared at each other in confusion.

Tony soon came back hauling a huge sack, dumping it at Loki's feet.

"There!" he announced.

Loki hesitantly leaned down and opened it, revealing it to be stock full of letters of various sizes and colors, as well as a few packages.

Everybody else stared at the sack, Clint finally exclaiming in shock "He must have gotten more fanmail than all the rest of us put together!"

Tony nodded grimly. "Why do you think I kept it from him?" he pointed out.

Meanwhile, Thor started cracking up at his brother's expression as Loki opened one of the letters, his finely-carved dark eyebrows shooting up as he read the contents. He blinked his eyes in bafflement.

Curious, Tony pulled the letter out of Loki's hands, reading it aloud.

"Dear Loki, I love you so freaking much! Please, let me hug you!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Clint muttered, grabbing the letter out of Tony's hand to read it for himself.

"He wasn't kidding, huh?" Natasha concluded from Clint's expression.

Steve took the opportunity to start sneaking away.

"Captain Rogers, I do believe you still need to perform your piece," Loki called out, without looking up from the letter he was reading. "Don't think you're going to get away so easily."

"Damn!" Steve swore, before immediately covering his mouth. "Oh no, that was horrible of me! I shouldn't have said that!" he freaked out.

"Congratulations," Tony said, slapping the taller man on the shoulder. "You might actually survive in the twenty-first century!"

Bruce pressed Steve's bass into the super soldier's hands.

"Play," Natasha said forcefully.

Steve sighed in resignation, fingering the neck nervously.

"You all have fun with that," Loki said, waving a letter in the air. "I'm too busy reading my fanmail to sing for you."

"I'm not joining in either," Fury agreed, his tambourine tucked safely away in some secret pocket of his trench coat.

"Fine, I'll sing," Tony shrugged. "Hit it, Capsicle!"

Steve began strumming.

"You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you," Tony sang, pretending to hold a microphone. He gestured to the other Avengers to pick up their instruments and play along. Thor's forehead was creased as he listened to the new Migardian song, and Natasha just shook her head. Clint, on the other hand, happily picked up his guitar and started playing.  
"Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful"

Loki raised an eyebrow at these Midgardians idea of a love song, though his disconcerted expression might have been partially do to the letters he was reading as well. One would almost think that these teenage girls had wanted him to take over this realm...  
"So c-come on," Tony continued.  
"You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy," Here he winked at Steve, who turned as red as a beet.  
"—And turn away when I look into your eyes  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful  
Na na Na na Na na Na na  
Na na Na na Na na Na na  
Na na Na na Na na Na na  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!"

Pepper had walked in at the very end of the song, stopping and staring as her boyfriend pointed at her, directing his words her way. Pepper rolled her eyes and moved to exit the room, but Tony, not one to be ignored, walked swiftly to her and pulled her into a kiss.

"And you call Natasha and I lovebirds," Clint muttered darkly.

"Ah, shut up, Birdbrain," Tony said, pulling away from Pepper. "You and spidey are denying your love for one another! At least Pepper and I don't try to hide it,"

"Sentiment," Loki murmured absently, though whether this was directed at the others or at the author of the letter he was currently reading was unclear.

"Is that the Midgardian's version of a love song?" Thor asked, brow creased in confusion.

"Yep!" Tony said happily.

"I must learn this song and perform it for my lady Jane!" Thor announced.

He didn't seem to notice the wide eyes around him.

"Thor, hate to break it to you," Loki said smoothly, glancing up, "But you can't sing worth a bilgesnipe. You'd surely murder the song."

Thor's face fell, then brightened. "You can help me, Loki! We can do it together, just like the old days!"

"I don't recall you ever needing my help to woo maidens," Loki said sharply.

"But Loooooooookiiiiiiiiiii..." Thor whined, "You're mybrother!"

"I am _not_," Loki said coldly. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I must retire to my chambers to sort all of... _this_ out," he gestured to the huge sack of letters and left without waiting for an answer.

* * *

That letters were amusing, if nothing else, Loki thought. One girl had asked him if he would be her cat for a day, and he had gotten more requests for hugs than he could remember actually being hugged for centuries.

Setting the sack down in one corner of the room to finish reading later, he crossed over to the table, where he'd left one of the Iron Man suits lying. Humming in idle curiosity, he began to dismantle it with deft fingers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor had turned his best attempt at puppy dog eyes at the other Avengers. All of them shook their heads at the unasked question.

"Nuh uh, Point Break," Tony said, backing away from the god. "Like your adopted brother said: you can woo your own maidens."

Thor pouted and turned to Steve, who started blushing furiously. "Uh... s-sorry, I can't... uh... I can't help you... um... woo Jane. At all. Um..." And then he promptly fled from the room.

"Brucie and I have a project we need to work on," Tony excused themselves, grabbing Bruce's arm on the way out and pulling him with him. He paused in the doorway, calling over his shoulder "Have fun dudes! And dudette," he added, glancing at Natasha before taking his leave.

Now desperate, Thor looked to Clint in a last effort to gain assistance in his great quest. Clint took one look at the puppy eyed god and started walking away, yelling, "Oh no! I'm losing control of my feet! Holy cow, I can't stop!" And thus he too disappeared from the room.

Natasha rolled her eyes at her partner's childish behavior. "Thor, maybe you should just buy Jane some flowers or something, or take her out to dinner. I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

"But I do not know Midgardian customs!" Thor wailed. "I know not what I should do!"

"Then why don't you ask Jane what she wants to do?" Natasha said reasonably. "I'm sure Jane would be happy to show you about Midgardian culture."

Thor brightened considerably. "Aye, I shall do that! Thank you for your help, Lady Natasha!"

"Just Natasha is fine," Natasha corrected. "You're welcome, Thor."

* * *

"Finally, a safe, quiet, peaceful environment where we can do science without being bothered!" Tony sighed in relief upon entering his workshop with Bruce. He cast his gaze proudly at the many suits that were arrayed around the room, frowning when he came upon an empty slot.

"Hey, where did Silver Centurion go?" He asked, frowning. "Jarvis?"

"I am afraid my databases have been overwritten," the AI answered in his professional British accent.

"What?!" Tony exclaimed. "Are you suggesting that he just got up and walked away or something?!"

"No, sir," Jarvis corrected, "I am only stating that I have no knowledge of Silver Centurion's current position."

"Maybe someone could have stolen it?" Bruce inquired uncertainly.

"Nobody on earth aside from myself has the authority to man any of my suits," Tony said confidently.

"But I'm not talking about somebody trying to _use _it, I'm talking about somebody just _taking_it," Bruce pointed out.

"Nobody on earth has the ability to hack my systems either," Tony pontificated, crossing his arms, his frown deepening.

"Maybe they weren't from earth," Bruce said slowly, eyes widening as he thought of something. "Could it... have been Loki?"

Tony opened his mouth slightly in realization. "Son of a bitch!"

* * *

**Eheheheh XD Sorry for the lack of Loki singing this chapter, but... Steve needed to play something... and there was no way Loki was singing that song. (Neither of us really like One Direction... but after watching that fanvid on youtube I can't help thinking about Loki every time I hear it O.o) **

**Oh, and the by the way, there's a little reference to (er, we kind of stole part of a line of dialogue from) Lady Charity's Syrja. Just to let you know. **

**Anyways, please leave a review and let us know what you think! (You can leave song suggestions, just know that there is no guarantee we will use them.) **

**Also, WHO'S PART OF LOKI'S ARMY?! ;D **


	5. Who knew?

**Okay, I'd told some people we were going to post on Friday... I'm sorry we didn't :/ My sister and I were both zombified. ****We'll be trying to post once a week routinely though, somewhere around Friday or Saturday :)  
**

**Anyways! I actually kind of took almost complete control of this chapter... eheheh... to be fair Frosted was really tired, and then she just went to bed, leaving this chapter in my COMPLETE control, mwahahahaha! So that is how that last section happened }:) I'm not sure she would have been up for that had she been helping me... I don't believe she was too into the song... and it's late and I feel RANDOM! **

**NOTICE: Up until now I've been trying to reply to every single review, but I'm afraid I just can't do that anymore, as it cuts into my writing time :/ So from now on I will only be replying to thoughtful reviews, with constructive criticism or suggestions :3 But please don't let that discourage you! Seriously, we LOVE every single one of you and we LOVE every single review that we get ^.^ All your support is absolutely AMAZING! But this way I will be able to write more on all my new fic ideas that I will be posting sometime :3**

**And without further ado, enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Clint's feet walked. And they walked. And they walked.

"Yo Clint, where are you going?" Steve asked, as the archer walked (nearly ran) by.

"Wherever my feet are taking me!" Clint answered, grinning.

"And where might that be?" Steve called after him curiously.

"Don't ask me," Clint shrugged, as he continued down the hallway, apparently at a loss to control his single-minded feet.

Steve rolled his eyes, deciding to follow the purple-vested Barton to make sure his feet didn't carry him out a window or something.

So Clint's feet walked. And they walked (ran.) Until they stopped.

"Aha!" Clint said, stopping in front of his freezer. "My feet are clearly telling me that I need to eat some ice cream!"

Steve face-palmed.

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" Clint said happily as he opened up the freezer and took out three containers of ice cream, setting them on the counter and grabbing a spoon. "You want some too, soldier?" He asked Steve. "We have Phish Food, and we have Grasshopper -"

"Fish food and grasshopper?" Steve asked, confused. "Those are flavors now?"

"Yep!" Clint grinned. "But I'm guessing you want plain old honest Vanilla, huh."

"Yes, please," Steve said with relief.

Clint made a face at the super soldier's uninventfulness but handed him a quart of vanilla ice cream. Steve looked at the container with slight confusion.

"You're going to eat it out of the box?" he asked the archer. "Do you even know what bowls are? How about spoons?"

"Oh I know what bowls are, but why use them? And I'm definitely using a spoon," he waved it in Steve's face. "I'm not going to eat it with my hands! But ice cream always tastes better directly out of the carton! What, you didn't know that?"

Steve glared at Barton. "We didn't exactly have a surplus of ice cream when I was growing up. We could hardly afford enough food as it was."

Clint looked slightly sympathetic. "Well, welcome to living with a billionaire in the twenty-first century!" He said, forcing a spoon and the container of ice cream into the soldier's hands. "I'm going to have some Phish Food myself."

He snickered at Steve's revolted face.

* * *

There should be a saying: When you want to find Thor, back your car up.

Jane was just backing into her driveway when BAM! Something went flying into her shrubbery.

"What the hell?!" she cried in alarm, throwing her door open and running over.

Only to find Thor lying in her bushes and grinning up at her.

"Greetings, Lady Jane!" Thor said, getting to his feet.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" Jane apologized hurriedly. "I didn't see you there!"

Thor chuckled. "Do not worry, I am unharmed."

"I swear you do that on purpose!" Jane accused, crossing her arms and glaring up at him. It wasn't very intimidating when her lips were twitching upwards, though.

"I assure you, it was not my intention," Thor said, shaking his head. "However I should probably start looking where I am going more. I am not used to your metal beasts being everywhere."

"Cars, Thor," Jane corrected, smiling at him.

"Of course," Thor said, pulling her into a kiss. "How have you been faring?"

"Oh, I've been well," Jane said brightly. "Even better now that you're here."

And she pulled him into another kiss.

"And you?" She asked. "Last time we talked you were worried for Loki, I believe."

"Aye," Thor nodded. "But he seems to be getting along better with everyone. Though I am still unnerved by his lack of pranks."

Jane suddenly blushed. "Oh my gods, I'm being so rude! We should talk inside!" she said, grabbing the god's arm and tugging him into her house. "Now," she said, eyes shining, once they were both comfortable. "Tell me everything."

Thor opened his mouth to say something, before he stopped, listening. "What is this song that is playing?" He asked curiously.

"_Get Back Up_ by Toby Mac," Darcy supplied, popping up from behind the counter.

Thor yelped, jumping to his feet in surprise.

"_Darcy,"_ Jane sighed.

"What?" Darcy said, pushing her glasses back up her nose, and smiling at the couple innocently. "I was just answering his question."

Jane gave her an exasperated look.

"But don't let me interrupt your little chat," Darcy said, putting her hands up placidly. She then reached down and pulled a box out of a paper bag by her feet. "Poptart, anyone?"

* * *

Tony stormed into Loki's room, face red from anger, fully intending to yell the god of mischief to death for taking apart Silver Centurion, who lay in pieces on the table.

Only to find Loki with earbuds in his ears and singing to himself.

"_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

'_Isn't something missing?'" _Loki sang, his angelic voice filling the chamber.

Tony and Bruce stopped.

"_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

"Well damn," Tony breathed. "How am I supposed to be angry at him now?"

Loki seemed completely oblivious to their presence, as he played with the wires of the Iron Man suit and began piecing it back together, singing almost absentmindedly.

"_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

'_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?'" _

"Isn't that a girl's song?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, so?" Tony said. He shook his head as if trying to clear it. He should never have put such a sentimental band on his iPod...

"_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..." _Loki trailed off, finally seeming to register their presence. He widened his eyes and quickly paused 'his' iPod.

"Explain yourself," Tony demanded.

"I happen to like Evanescence," Loki said haughtily.

"No, I meant about MY Iron Man suit," Tony said, trying to glare. "And no Puss-In-Boots face!"

Loki looked confused at what that meant, but he shrugged. "I just wanted to see how the most advanced mortal technology worked. You are indeed leagues above the rest of your species when it comes to intelligence."

"Yeah, tell me something I didn't know," Tony snarked.

"Do not take a god's compliments lightly," Loki said, tilting his head to the side.

Bruce groaned. "Seriously Loki, you don't need to feed his ego anymore. It's already at Hulk-sized proportions."

"Egotistical jerk, yes?" Loki smirked, a knowing glint in his eyes. "The narcissist with a heart of gold titanium alloy?"

"Ouch," Tony said, lifting his eyebrows and crossing his arms.

"I've been called similar, albeit in Asgardian terms," Loki said casually. "The general populace are never that welcoming of geniuses. And if you've got no one else, you have to at least appear like you have yourself, yes?"

"Alright, what's your play Reindeer Games?" Tony asked, biting his lip.

Bruce glanced between the two of them curiously.

Loki rolled his shoulders, a smile playing at his lips. "That since you ultimately won't trust me to repiece your Iron Man suit, that you let me assist you in doing so."

"You have one maze of a mind, you know that right?" Tony said, shaking his head and chuckling.

Loki tilted his his chin down in acknowledgment.

"Well, since you and Brucie have are Monster Buddies, and he and I are Science Buddies, I only see it fair that we become Genius Buddies," Tony concluded.

Loki accepted his offered hand with an amused twitch of his lips.

"Hey!" Bruce protested, crossing his arms. "Aren't I a genius too?"

"Okay, all three of us are Genius Buddles. But Loki and I are Genius Egotistical Jerk Buddies," Tony corrected. He paused a moment before adding "With Daddy Problems too."

Bruce shrugged. "Fair enough."

Loki rolled his eyes and walked over to the speakers, plugging in his iPod. He scrolled for a few moments before clicking on a song, before heading back over to the table where the three of them began piecing Silver Centurion back together, Tony mumbling "Stupid gods and their robot autopsies."

The song began playing, and Tony whooped.

Loki started singing.

"_I am the mastermind_

_Leaving you all behind_

_And that ain't no fucking lie_

_I am the mastermind_

_It's just a problem of mine_

_It's like columbine_

_Co-lum-bine!" _Loki screamed, smirking as the mortals flinched.

Tony couldn't help himself and joined in.

"Your time has come

Kiss it all..."

"_Good-bye!" _

"Your time has come

Kiss it all good-bye"

What's that ruckus

What's that ruckus

What's that ruckus

Coming through the night

Thats right

Thats right

Thats right!"

"_This message cannot be denied!" _Loki continued providing the screaming while Tony sange most of the chorus. Bruce actually mouthed the lyrics as well, though he didn't sing.

"What's that ruckus

What's that ruckus

What's that ruckus

Coming through the night

Thats right

Thats right

Thats right!"

"_I am the mastermind_

_Underline mastermind_

_Until your pencil breaks_

_I am the mastermind_

_Just like a suicide_

_Your Credit has been denied_

_De-nied!" _

Your time has come

Kiss it all..."

"_Good-bye!"_

"Your time has come

Kiss it all good-bye"

What's that ruckus

What's that ruckus

What's that ruckus

Coming through the night

Thats right

Thats right

Thats right

This shit gonna turn your mamma white!

What's that ruckus

What's that ruckus

What's that ruckus

Coming through the night

Thats right

Thats right

Thats right

Oh Pennsylvania

Oh Pennsylvania

Oh Pennsylvania

Oh Pennsylvania..." Tony continued singing, headbanging to the song and working on reconnecting wires at the same time. Bruce had to reach out and steady his hand.

"_I am the mastermind_

_Intelligent by design_

_It makes me wanna cry"_

Tony prodded Bruce with smirk and a nod, but Bruce shook his head, refusing to make the sobbing noises.

"_I am the mastermind_

_And now that I'm satisfied_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_Good-bye!" _

Natasha suddenly walked into the room, raising one of her eyebrows slightly, just as Loki sang "_I will not apologize!" _

"What's that ruckus

What's that ruckus

What's that ruckus

Coming through the night

Thats right

Thats right

Thats right!" Tony finished with a flourish, taking a water gun out of seemingly nowhere and pointing it at Natasha.

"Bang!" he added. "What are you doing here? Can't you see we evil conniving geniuses are at work?"

Natasha didn't even blink. "I was simply the one appointed to let you three know that we are throwing an ice cream party two floors up."

Tony lowered the water gun. "Well why didn't you just say so?!"

"I just did."

* * *

**The first song is Missing by Evanescence, and the second one is Mastermind by Mindless Self Indulgence :) **

**Please review and let us know what you think! **


End file.
